


Dance

by AlmondMilkAndDaisies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jam Bud Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondMilkAndDaisies/pseuds/AlmondMilkAndDaisies
Summary: Steven and Connie go on a date.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Dance

Connie sat on the couch of the Crystal Gems, nervously tapping her foot as she waited for her date to come down the stairs.

Not able to withstand the anxiety, she got up, and started towards Steven’s room.

“Steven, how much longer are you—“ Connie cut herself off, as she saw Steven on the staircase just as she turned to walk upstairs. He was still sporting his iconic star t-shirt, of the black variety, but he wore a blazer over it. He still wore jeans, but they looked less worn.

Steven chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I couldn’t find the jacket.”

Connie said nothing, staring at him blushing still. She finally broke the silence. “You look wonderful.”

Steven blushed himself in the silence, looking over Connie, who had taken Steven’s advice to dress casually, resulting in her wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, which Steven notes meant she thought tonight was going to be a night of watching videos and sitting inside. He didn’t mind, though, because Connie wearing binge-watching attire was the cutest thing he could imagine. 

“Steven, I don’t know what you have planned,” Connie said, looking down at her outfit and growing frantic, “but I’m not prepared to really go out. Should I get changed?”

Steven shook himself out of his daze, and walked down the stairs. “Nonsense! You look beautiful. And I promise, you don’t need to be dressed up.” He kissed her on the cheek before rushing out the door. “Now come on!” He left Connie standing in the doorway to watch him run to the car.

Connie grew confused as she saw Steven rush back up the stairs. “I forgot the keys.” He trailed off nervously. Connie began to giggle, the daze fading.

“You’re so cute when you try to be romantic, Universe.” She walked out of the house first this time, leaving behind a smiling, blushing Steven.

* * *

Music blasted on the radio. The two talked, but Connie was insistent on knowing where they were going. Steven insisted that she not know. 

Finally, the car stopped atop a hill. Steven parked the car and exited. Connie broke out of her daydreaming haze only when Steven opened the door to her side of the car, and offered a hand.

“May I escort you out of the car, madam?”

“Why thank you, sir, you may.”

The two giggled at their antics, before Steven let go of Connie’s hand, pulling out his phone, and setting it up on the hood of the car.

“Steven, what are you doing?” Connie asked, but was soon surprised to hear a familiar tune. One that the pair knew all too well. “Steven...”

Steven extended his hand again, this time covering his eyes with the other arm. “Come dance with me.” 

Connie blushed, for a second hearing the boy he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Her first friend. 

She took his hand, and the two began dancing as if they were kids again, with the occasional advanced move here or there. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. In their fun, they forgot the world around them, only to be grounded when their feet got caught on each other’s, Connie catching a falling Steven, resulting in what looked like a dip.

Steven began to chuckle, but was caught off guard when Connie pulled him upwards slightly, their lips meeting. Steven, after a moment of shock, reciprocated the kiss. 

The two were soon enveloped in a bright light, before Stevonnie stood where the two teenagers had been. They chuckled to themself, falling backwards on the grass, and staring up at the stars. They wore a combination of the outfits of their components; Connie’s sweatpants and sweatshirt, but with Steven’s blazer over the top.

Stevonnie let out a pleasant sigh.

“Is it always going to feel so good to be me?” 

They answered themself. “Yeah. I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Participating in Jam Bud Week! I hope this is cute.


End file.
